the_stalker_case_of_max_fanheart_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna MacFadyen
Anna is a supporting character in A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. She is an aspiring opera singer who later develops a romantic relationship with Crystal Zachary. Throughout the novel, she's shown playing one of the Denizens of Oz in Wicked, Lucinda in Into the Woods, and one of the female citizens in Rodgers + Hammerstein's Cinderella. Appearance Anna has a lithe frame, long sandy-blonde hair, and sapphire-blue eyes. She always has her hair in braids, sometimes donning a style similar to Princess Leia during the Cloud City scenes in The Empire Strikes Back. She usually dresses in pastel-colored outfits, usually dresses and skirts. No matter what she wears, she always pairs her outfits with clunky black booties. Sometime during preparation for The Phantom of the Opera, Ezra cuts her braids off. So for the rest of the book, her hair stays a choppy style at chin-length, usually with two sections braided up and ending in little twists. Personality Anna has a cheerful and confident personality. She isn't afraid to express herself and doesn't let other people's comments get her down. She is an aspiring opera singer, wanting to follow in her mother's footsteps (who is a professional opera singer). She has a light, pretty voice that is highlighted by her Scottish accent. Anna is openly homosexual, which often times leads to people picking on her. Despite this, she holds her head high and is completely accepting of her identity. After she develops a relationship with Crystal, she seems to have a much more happy attitude. She is constantly seen smiling and often spews out compliments to random people with joy. However, she is easy to intimidate, especially by the likes of Ezra and Patrick. Relationships Love Interest Crystal Zachary After witnessing her performance of Caledonia at the Wicked Promotional Talent Gig, Crystal falls in love with Anna. However, due to her insecurities about her identity, Crystal initially avoids telling Anna about her feelings and instead watches her from afar and slides love notes under her door. Eventually, Anna catches her slipping another note under her door. Caught in the act, Crystal nervously confesses her feelings to Anna, who happily accepts her, having wanted to meet the woman sending her the thoughtful love notes. The two eventually become a couple and, at Elena's urging, come out to the school by sharing a kiss during a song. Friends Elena Anderson Anna quickly becomes friends with Elena after the latter defends her from Ezra and Christian. She usually goes to Elena for advice on certain topics, such as relationships and friends. She adores Elena's girly style and brave attitude. She is devastated after Elena's death. Greta Watkins Similar to Elena, Anna adores Greta's girly style. She's implied to harbor a small crush on her, amazed by her vocal impersonation and ballet skills. However, this is never confirmed, as she never speaks up about this. Mackenzie Fanheart Though they don't hang out too often, they both consider each other good friends. Anna takes the opportunity to hang out with Max when she's alone, and Max often defends Anna from Ezra when Elena is unable to. Max even asks Anna to train her to perfect her opera voice for auditions of Phantom of the Opera. Trivia * Meaning of the name 'Anna': "Full of Grace", "Favor", or "Beautiful. Meaning of surname MacFadyen: "Son of Little Patrick". ** Anna's surname, MacFadyen, comes from Scottish actor Angus Macfadyenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angus_Macfadyen, best known as Robert the Brucehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_the_Bruce from ''Braveheart''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braveheart and Jeff Denlon from ''Saw III''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saw_III. References Category:Characters